STRANGERS
by SK's-DUO
Summary: Two Strangers is story abt two totally different types of persons..who met with each other by chance. now how will they complete their journey let's see...
1. Chapter 1

**STRANGER'S**

 _SUNA HAI KHIZAAN KA KOI RANG NAHIN HOTA_

 _PAR MEHSOS KARNA WALON KA LIYA HAR MOSUM BAHAR HAI…_

 _YUN TU MEHSOS KARNA CHAHA HAZARON BAR HI LAKIEN_

 _MERA LIYA HAR MOSUM HE KHIZAAN NIKLA…_

 _Train stops with sudden jerk, which makes him opens his eyes with sudden jerk… he was in light sleep, while his mind was thinking abt so many unknown things present or not present in his life.. he looks around and tries to judge where he exactly is..the hustle and bustle of peoples around him and so many different noises coming from other side of Train window was telling him that Train stops at next station and now it's time to moves out and relaxes his body A bit by standing outside.. he was tired by this continues sitting procedure.. it was two days train journey and lying on berth makes him scary.. he himself don't know why he feels scared but he never ever tries to sleep on berth during any train journey of his life… he don't know it's from his childhood habbit or what but today he feels scared… Though he have only few years memory after that MEMORY Lose incident in his life.. but still he feels that may be from childhood he feels scary to sleep on Berth… or may be he use to sleep in his mother lap.. who was now not in this world just bcz of him.. Yes, he can never forget that his mother died bcz he does not recognize her after his memory lose incident.. 7 long years passes but still he was there in his life at that point.. All Alone, Silent without any Feel and concern… he does not have any concern from anything in his life…_

 _He was just living his life as per this World designed for him.. He gets up early in the morning, making breakfast for himself bcz he was living all alone in his life and then getting ready on time for Bureau.. Yes, the CID bureau.. his whole life revolves around his Duty.. which was just as a Duty for him.. no Passion or anything.. he was just using it to Pass this life which God gifted or punished to him… then coming back at home at late night and directly went to sleep or sometimes he used to eat something before sleep… his job was the only thing he got after loosing his memory.. so he was just following the life as per Peoples told him who were present around him after that big lose of his life.. Especially his CID team.. They used to guide him how he was as Cop and he just follows it silently...Today,_ _he is Famous as Rough and Tough CID Cop.. but for himself he does not have any concern with anything or from anyone.. and peoples named it as Rough and Tough… but he does not cares abt any kind of image for himself…he does not care what peoples thinks abt him or says abt him behind or face to face.. he was just Passing the days of his life without any interest for what..? he don't know.. just don't know.._

 _He was just silently starring outside the window.. Passengers were busy to buy so many things for their kids, for themselves and especially they were saving the stuff for their journey.. bcz the next station will come after 8 to 9 hours long journey… he was out of Mumbai for a Mission located in some Rajistani area. and now going back after a whole one month… he was still starring peoples without any thought when a small boy having few tea cups with one Tea cattle in his hands comes towards him and offered him tea as…_

Small Boy: Chea (tea) lo gaa sahab jee..?

 _Though he was thinking nothing, but still he feels that his mind was full of so many different thoughts.. And sequence of those thoughts brakes down bcz of that small boy call.. he looks at him and nodded his head in No silently…_

Boy: Pee lo Sahab jee.. bas 5 Rupee ka hai aik glass…

 _His gaze again moves towards that small boy smiley face, who was looking at him with so many hopes.. A strange and unknown hope was present on that small face.. his tinny hands were tired after grabbing those tea cups and cattle in his hands… his eyes were showing what 5rupee meant to him..._

HE: teak hai.. aik cup da do…

 _Boy happily fulfilled one glass with tea and extended his hand towards that Person..he was going to grab it but at the same moment few young boys coming from somewhere while running In fast speed hits the small boy badly and all tea falls down and glasses brakes down… and the tea glass which was still between both hands falls down too but the tea of that glass burnt those tinny hands a bit too.. he instantly comes out from the train cabin and grabs those tinny hands and starts blowing over it… he looks around but found no one present from those boys…he looks towards the small boy…_

HE: buht jaal raha hai…?

Boy (nodded as no with sad tone): nahi sahab jee.. par mera sara glass toor diya.. aur meri chea bhi gira di.. ab Malik ko kye boolon ga.. ? wo bht maara ga muja…

 _These few sentences of that small boy jerks him badly from his soul.. he was so shocked.. the small boy does not cares abt his burnt hand. abt that pain which he was feeling. he was worried abt the wastage of tea and tea glasses…he just moves back towards his seat and then came back with water bottle and one box… after washing kid hand with water he cleans it very carefully and then applied cream over his hand and then giving that cream with some money to him as…_

HE: yah lo.. jab jalan ho tu yah cream laga lana.. jalan nai hogi.. aur haan.. yah raha 500 rupaya.. Apna malik ko da dana.. (boy looks at him in shock) bolna ksi sa galti sa saman toot gaya.. aur wo yah pasa da gaya hain.. hmm… pher wo danta ga tu main chalta hoon sath mein usay bol data hoon...

Boy: nai sahib.. dukaan tu station sa bahr hai... malik muja aur mera jasa aur larkon ko bejta hai chea bechna station pa.. app sath chalu ga tab tak tu train choot jaya gi ap ki.. main malik ko pasa da data hon sahib...

 _he patted on that kid cheeks who smiles a bit and then shook his head silently..Kid was still looking in shock but left the place and he just moves back on his seat while taking a deep breath.. he checks his watch but before he could see both the needles of his hand watch his attention again moves towards outside.. where few Young Guys came from somewhere and beating a young Guy.. Peoples starts creating chores.. but they were scared too.. NoOne was moving forward and trying to solve the issue.. As Being a true human beings they were scared and don't want to help anyone.. what If they themselves caught in that..? then what…? So they were just simply seeing the Drama with full attention after standing around with straight line.. Where on the other side Young Guy was beaten badly from those 4 goons or boys.. who having hockey sticks too in their hands but for now they were using their hands and kicks to beat that Young, tall and fair complexion Guy…_

 _He was still sitting in the train and still seeing the scene from inside.. Don't know why but he was not moving outside.. his Eyes having Amazement signs but his gaze was completely fixed on that tall Guy.. where he was falling.. hitting and again pulling back by those boys and beaten up badly.. that Tall guy was trying to protest and stops those kicks and punches coming towards his side but he was failed… they were four in numbers and he was only one.. but still he was tall enough to fight at least.. but nope.. he was failed.. totally failed bcz he was only tall in height.. but basically he was weak by his health body wise.. The Person (he) was still starring him and was sitting on his seat... while the one sided Fight was still going on.. The young Guy was again and again seeing towards others.. Now his eyes were asking for the Help.. but he knows well that no one will move forward to help him.. so he falls down with helpless look and was only receiving kicks and punches.. Finally his eyes falls over him.. For a Micro second there eyes met but he don't know what a strange feelings he feels while sitting in that train seat…_

 _The Goon removes the Pocket knife from his pant pocket and opens it… Eyes came out due to shock from that young Guy eyes… Goon moves forward towards him as.._

Goon: buht garmi hai tera ander.. ?

 _The Guy nodded as No.. while the Goon was abt to hit him with that knife.. the Guy closes his eyes tightly..nothing else he can do for himself at the moment..he was helpless but after few seconds when he feels no Pain in his body.. feels no any other hit.. he opens his eyes slowly and found a different but shocking scene.. Someone holding the Goon hand which having knife with his tight Grip.. Yes he was the same man sitting inside the train and seeing the whole scene till now with calm expressions… in No Means the fight started between the Four and the single man… he beaten them well.. while the Young man was still sitting on floor at the same place where he was fallen during the fight and looking towards the Person who was all alone fighting with all of them and beating them badly too… Soon the fight ended when Police came them called by someone… The Person told something to the Police and police just silently left after taking those four Goon or Guys with themselves.. whoever they were… The Person looks towards the all and was abt to move back but again turns towards the Peoples who were still standing there with scared expressions.._

Person (he): App sab jaa sakta hain.. (After a moment) Tamasha khatm ho gaya hai ab…

 _By making so many different kind of faces peoples starts distributing. while the Person turns towards the Young Guy.. who was still at his place and looking at him with amazing eyes..having shock signs too… Unknowingly Person forward his hand towards his side…The young Guy looks at him and then towards his hand with amazement… Person was observing his confused expressions well. as well waiting for his reply..but young guy was still looking at him once and then towards his hand.. Finally, he was abt to move back his empty hand when suddenly that young guy holds it.. he looks at him, in his eyes… Tall Guy stood up and said in very low tone.._

Tall Guy (leaving hand): Thank you…

 _The person looks at him.. his dirty clothes.. which was dirty due to that fight.. then he observes his Physic and left with…_

Person: Kafi bahadur ho….

 _The young Guy looks at him in shock.. while the Person completely left and goes back to his seat..It's time to Move towards the NEXT destination… The young Guy can still look at him from outside.. with the sound of train whistle. He comes out from his trance and looks towards the Person.. who was starring his watch and now doing something with his mobile phone… Train starts moving, the young Guy instantly cleans his clothes and runs towards the train and finally came inside the train before it's too late… he looks around and find any empty seat but what he got… Yes the Seat was totally empty next to that Person.. he silently moves and sat there quietly.. The Person looks at him and then grabs the magazine and starts reading it…. The Young Guy was still starring him.. Want to say something but he was hesitant… when he heard.._

Person: Kye kahna chata ho..kah do.. warna yuhen bechan raho ga sara rasta…

 _Young guy looks at him with shock.. while the person removes that magazine from his eyes and looks at him…_

Guy (puzzled): App.. App ko.. kasa.. Pata…

Person: Chor (thief) ho…?

Guy (Shocked n instantly): na… na.. nai. Nai… main .. main ap ko..(correcting his shirt collar) chor lagta hon?

Person (looks at him for the moment and then again starts reading magazine with): Nahi.. warna asa maar nai kah rahay hota…

Guy (embarrassed and starts looking downward): wo Station sa ana sa pehle..rasta mein aik Larki ka purse cheen rahay tha..maine usay bechaya aur bagna mein maded ki… bas wahin sa mera peecha par gaya…

 _He looks towards the Person who said nothing in reply.. while his gaze was still on his magazine.. Guy was still starring him and finally he uttered what he want to say…_

Guy: Thank you… (Person now looks at him) meri help ka liya…

Person (Casually): It's okay… (and he again moves his gaze back towards magazine)

Guy: for me it's more than okay.. app na meri maded tab ki.. jab itna sara logon mein sa koi nai aya… (Person looks at him) aur app aya..warna wo tu muja mar bi jata tab bhi… in sab mein sa koi aga nai barta shaid…

Person: Aga barhna bhi nai chiya tha…

Guy (looks at him in shock): what….? What did u say…?

Person: yes, u hear me Right… (Guy more shocked) itna lamba chora ho.. kud ka liya lar bhi nai sakta…? (Guy feels embarrassed and he starts looking downward) maine socha abi hath pair chalyo ga.. abi chalyo ga.. Par tum na tu had he kar di.. aik bar bhi kuch kiya nai… sirf Dara raha.. Herat hai… uss larki ka Purse kasa becha liya…

 _The guy just looks at him..while the Person himself was shocked on himself that how and why he is saying these things to a Guy whom he just met by chance.. ? where he was not a talkative person as well… he jerks his head and starts looking towards the magazine again…_

Guy (smiles): wasa he.. jasa App kab sa iss magazine ko goor raha hain.. aur Parh kuch bhi nai raha…

 _The person looks at him with stunned look..like he caught badly.. where the Guy left the cabin without meeting his gaze with that person after giving such comment…while the Person still looking at him going with shocking expressions.. The guy moves towards washroom and after washing his face and hands came back on his seat… The person was sitting quietly on his seat and looking outside.. Guy also sat on window seat of his side.. now both were just in front of each other but the Person was totally involve in looking outside.. Train was passing from under Ground rout..so only darkness was present outside.. Guy was looking towards the Person again and again with amazing look….when he heard…_

Conductor: Ticket… Ticket…

 _Both the person and guy looks at him…while the Guy facisal expression changes with this call… The Person just shows him his ticket while now the Conductor turns toward the tall guy…_

Condutor: kyun hero.. tuja special Neuta doon? Ticket dika jaldi…

 _The Guy color go fade.. Person looks at him…_

Conductor: hey bagwaan.. bina ticket ka char ata hain train mein… chal jaldi kar.. nikal pasa..ticket bana ka data hoon…

Guy: Kaka…wo… wo..

Conductor: Ab pasa bi nai hain kye…? (Guy starts looking downward) tu pher chara kyun train mein… haan…? Abi ka abi Zanjeer kinchta hoon aur tuja yahen nikal bahr karta hoon…

Guy (Stood up in hurry): nai nai kaka..asa mat karo.. main. Main iss veerana mein kahan jayon ga…?

Conductor: tera jasa buht chokra log ata hai asa… aur tun.. tun wohi haina jo station par jagra kar raha tha…

Guy: kye bol raha ho kaka.. mein koi chor lootera nai… teak sa daka hota tu malom hota ka maar kah ka aye raha hon.. (in low tone) maar ka nai…(folding his both hands) plz kaka.. agla station pa utar dana..kuch nai bolon ga.. par iss veerana mein nai… mahf kar do na kaka.. (pleading eyes) main kahan jayon ga.. raat hona ko hai…

Conductor: tera jasa buht chokra log hai ajj train mein.. sab ka sab ko yahen uttarta hoon.. company mil jaya gi sab ko.. akala nai hoga…abi ata hon…

 _And he turns to go without listning to that young guy anymore… when he stops suddenly…_

Person (giving money): Kaka…yah lo pasa… aur ticket bana do iska…

Guy (looks at him in shock): Arey nai nai…main ap sa kasa pasa laa sakta hon..?

Person (looks at him): Veerana mein utarna hai Pher..? Soch lo…aur bata do jaldi..

 _Guy starts looking downward.. while Conductor makes the ticket after taking the money and just left… guy sat down with sad face…_

Guy: ap kitni bar meri help Karen ga asa…?

 _Person does not says anything…_

Guy (looks at him for the moment): wasa..asa nai hai ka mera pas pasa nai tha.. wo tu un larkon sa larie main kahen gir vir gaya.. mera sara saman bhi rah gaya…(Person looks at him for the moment and then moves his gaze away.. while Guy hides his eyes for the moment he looks at him) Kye din aye gaya hain.. (he laughs at himself) itna bara gher ka iklota varis… ajj train mein asa khali hath safar kar raha hai…wah wah... mera gher walon ko pata chala tu kye haal ho unka.. mera Mama jee tu ro ro kar... heart attack aye jaya unko...

 _he looks towards the Person, who was taking no interested in his talk...so he left the topic as it is...After few minutes.._

Guy: humesha sa asa he chup rahta hain kye app…?

Person (looks at him): Muja zyada bolna pasand nai…

Guy (unknowingly): aur naa he zyada bolna wala log pasand hain app ko...

 _But he became quite.. while receiving the silent plus angry gaze…they both became quite for almost half an hour.. and then finally the Guy speak up…_

Guy: bhai sahab.. (Person looks at him) main ap ko bhai sahab bula sakta hoon kye..? (little scared but composed tone) dikna mein tu bara he lagta hain.. (he smiles a bit) haina..?

Person (Same silent look): kye hai..?

Guy: app kuch bolta kyun nahin..? itna lamba Safar hum bina baat kiya guzaren ga kye.. (hesitant) app bore nai hota hain kye itna chup chap sa rah kar…?

Person (starts looking outside): main Ajnabiyon sa zyada baat nai karta…

Guy (murmurs):lagta tu asa hai jasa jan peehchan walon ko tu moun bi nai lagata hon ga…

Person (looks at him): kye kaha..?

Guy (instantly): kuch nai jee … kuch nai… main tu bas yah kah raha tha ka ab hum Anjabi thora he raha hain.. ab tu jaan peehchan ho gayi na humari…

Person (Same rood tone): kasi jaan peehchan?

Guy (thinking): kafi kharos hai…uff.. (speaking with sweat tone and innocent look) App na meri itni help ki.. tu jaan peehchan tu ho gayi na

 _Person just looks at him and moves his gaze away… while the Guy nodded his head in disappointment…_

Guy (again): wasa app karta kye hain..?

Person (looks at him): tum sa matlab…?

Guy: Opppsss…pher galat sawal kiya... (controlling) nai jee.. matlab kye hona hai mera.. yah Rasta ki baat hai.. pher app apna rasta aur mein apna rasta… main tu bas itna kah raha tha ka app ka naam pata pooch loon.. app ka pasa lootana honga naa muja..

Person : koi zarorat nai.. muja nai chiya hain Pasa…

Guy: ASa kasa nai chiya jee pasa.. main tu daa kar rahon ga…bht pasa hain jee mera pas.. Apna khandan ka iklota varies hon main…Asa wasa na smjhiya ga muja app…

Person: kasa wasa? (after a moment) look muja tum sa aur tumara Pason sa koi interest nai.. now will be quite..? mera sar mein dard ho raha hai…

Guy (making face): main tu bas app ka.. (Person looks at him with fiery gaze and Guy just stops with) naam.. (and then totally quite)…

 _Person closes his eyes and then opens it and looks towards that Guy…_

Person: Abhijeet… (Guy looks at him) mera naam Abhijeet hai… ab plz thori dar chup he rahna… (and he closes his eyes again but opens again bcz)

Guy: mera naam Daya hai… (Person looks at him) App na pocha nai.. tu socha main he kud he bata doon..acha app naraz mat hoon.. app soa jayen aram sa.. main bahr darwaza ka pas khara ho jata hoon… (he stood up) yahen rahon ga tu kuch na kuch bolta he rahon ga.. wo kye hai app ko zarorat sa zyada chup rahna ki adat hai aur muja bolna ki… app aram sa soa lo pher mil beth kar dehr sari baten Karen ga…

 _Saying so he left the cabin… while Abhijeet just nodded his head in disappointment…_

Abhijeet: najana yah safar kasa kata ga isska sath… uff…kitna bolta hai yah.. aur kitna fazool bolta hai... _and he closes his eyes after attaching his head with head rest…._

 _Here Daya opens the train cabin door and stands there.. the cold and fast wind was touching his face and body.. he feels the great sooth… suddenly starts looking downward towards the train track.. his face smiles but eyes got teary…_

Daya (to himself): kitni Ajeeb baat hai.. iss train mein betha hua har admi ki koi na koi manzil hai… aur aik main hoon… na manzil ka pata aur na he koi tikana.. (sad teasing tone) kahan sa aya hoon aur kahan jayon ga kud ko he nai pata… _and he smiles at himself with teary gaze…_ khandan ka iklota varies...

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

 _I Know its confusing for now.. actually I was going to end it with this chapter only.. but then I feel I need to complete it in two chapters...howz it.. should I continue it or not..?_


	2. Chapter 2

**STRANGERS**

 _Night was coming on their way.. Daya moves back on his seat and found Abhijeet sitting with closed eyes.. his calm and low tone face expressions were telling that he is sleeping..Daya looks at him and carefully sat on his seat quietly.. he starts looking outside the train.. Train was passing from crowded area.. where A big bazaar was closing due to night and peoples were looking in hurry in closing markets… vehicle horns and truck voices really created fuzz in Abhijeet's sleep…who opens his eyes with jerk and looks outside first and then he looks towards Daya who was looking at him with smile…_

Daya: Sorry… ab meri waja sa nai jaga app.. (Abhijeet looks at him) ab tu train ka kasoor hai…wo yahen sa kyun guzri…

Abhijeet (sitting in alert mood): maine kuch kaha kye tum sa..?

Daya (smily face): iss sa pehla kuch kahta tu maine kud he explain kar diya…

Abhijeet: bahana dondta rahta ho bas bolna ka…

Daya (smiles): ab kye karon.. mujsa tu itna lamba safer khamoshi sa nai katay ga… aur ap kuch bolta nahin.. tu kud he kuch na kuch bol lata hoon.. (making sad face) lakien ap ko pasand he nai ata kuch….

Abhijeet (starts looking outside): zyada bolna bhi Sehat ka liya koi acha nai hota…

Daya : aur kum bolna..(Abhijeet looks at him) I mean kum bolna sa bhi koi fayda nahin hota…

Abhijeet: Acha..?

Daya (coming in his jolly mood) : tu aur.. ab muja he dhak lijiya.. jahen jata hoon apni marzi sa rahta hoon..maan moji hoon.. humesha hansana khelna.. zindagii ka asal maza lana.. app ki kye yah bore life hai.. (Abhijeet looking at him in shock, where Daya was in flow) muja tu nai lagta app ka koi zyada acha relations hon ga apna gher walon sa yah apna dost rishtadaron sa… balka muja tu lagta hai wo bhi app saa dor bagta hon ga… haina..? _(And he became quite when his eyes falls on Abhijeet, who was looking at him with anger)_ I .. I mean.. I mean to say ka asa khamsoh.. chup chup sa rahna walon ka zyada dost nahin hota….

Abhijeet: aur tumara bht sara dost hain…haina?

Daya (sitting with relax mood while folding his both hands behind his neck): tu aur… main tu jahen jata hoon wahen dost bana lata hon… mera Charm he asa hai.. (murmur) bas aik app par he koi asar nai ho raha…

Abhijeet( just starts looking outside again): Zyada bolna walon ka bhi dost nahin hota… aur hon bhi tu kye..sab Sacha dost nahin hota.. wafadar nahin hota.. aur muja asa logon ko dost banana mein koi interest nai…

Daya: ap ko tu shaid ksi main koi interest nahin… (Abhijeet looks at him) main tu heran hota hoon ap asa kasa jee lata hain.. maine app jasa shaks pehla kahin nahin daka.. I mean itna khamosh aur boring insan…

 _Abhijeet said nothing in reply.. where Daya was looking at him in amazement…_

Daya (thinking): kamal hai.. jo bhi bol lo issay koi fark nai parta… (ignoring) khere muja kye…

 _Abhijeet was still looking outside the window.. again busy with his unknown thoughts.. when his thoughts again got disturbed with the new question as…_

Daya:wasa app ko bhok bhi nai lagti kye..? (Abhijeet looks at him in confusion) quite possible.. khamosh rahna wala logon ko bhok bhi shaid kam lagti ho… Apna jazbat jo khafi kha pee lata hain wo…

Abhijeet (irritated): kahna kye chata ho..? saf saf nai bol sakta…

Daya (straight tone): muja bhok lagi hai… kuch kahna ko hai..? (now hesitant) bas yahi bolna tha.. bol diya saf saf… _and he moves his head downward…_

Abhijeet (nodded his head in disappointment): seeda seeda nai bol sakta tha…nai.. mera pas kuch nai hai khana ko… (Daya looks at him in shock)…

Daya (low tone): tu kye sach mein khamosh rahna wala logon ko bhok bhi nai lagti…. (Abhijeet looks at him) Par ab mera kye hoga.. muja tu buht bhok lag rahi hai…itna lamba safer aur bina khaya peeya… malom hai mera

Abhijeet (cuts him): malom hai.. malom hai.. tumara Mama jii ko pata chala tu una heart attack aye jaya ga.. khandan ka ikklota varies ho tum.. Par iss mein main kuch nai kar sakta.. kyun ka mera pas kuch hai nai khana ko.. aur na he yah train fil hal kahen rukna wali hai.. tu chup chap betho… warna zyada bolna sa aur bhook laga gi…

Daya: lakien…

Abhijeet (glares): kuch kah ka ana chiya tha na tuma..aur tumara Mama jee una khila kar bejna chiya tha na tuma kuch.. ab kye sara rasta mera sar he khayo ga..?

Daya: asi baat nai hai.. main… nokar.. nokar chakar adha rasta tak baga tha nashta laa kar mera peecha.. par wo tu.. (Abhijeet looks at him) wo tu.. main.. main he .. nikal para.. train choot jati naa…abi kitna pershan hon ga wo… ajab zamana hai jina parwah hoti hai un sa hum dor hota hain.. aur jina parwa nai hoti un sa bagwaan huma milwa data hai…(Conductor was passing from the cabin) bas bagwaan ki marzi ka aga kis ki chalti hai…

Abhijeet (stopping conductor as): Conductor sahab… dakiya ager kahin aur.. ksi aur cabin mein koi seat khali hai.. tu muja bata dijiya…

Conductor: kyun bhai sahab.. yahen kye problem hai…?

Abhijeet: muja sona hai.. (without looking at Daya) aur yahen kafi shoor hai…

Daya (making face): kahin bhi chala jayia.. mujsa zyada he bolna wala milen ga app ko…Kyun ka app tu ikklota piece hain..(Abhijeet looks at him angrily) wo kye haina.. mera kahna ka matlab hai ka yahen tu aik main hoon.. wahen tu aur bhi log hon ga…

Abhijeet (again asking from conductor): dakiya app plz check kijiya.. muja yahen sa jana hai…

Conductor: dakiya abi tu Possible nahin.. lakien ager ho paya tu main bata don ga… _saying so he left the place…_

Daya (Stood up as): itna he bura hon mein tu seeda bol data… chala jata hoon mein.. yahen rahon ga tu kuch na kuch bak bak karta rahon ga.. wo kye haina muja bhook lagi ho tu aur bhi zyada bolta hoon mein.. asa mera Mama jee kahta hain.. (Now Abhijeet really looks at him with irritated expressions) haan haan malom hai app ko gusa ata hai Mera Mama jee ka naam sa.. jaa raha hoon…

Abhijeet: dako..

Daya (Serious): nahin.. app na meri kafi help ki hai.. aur main app ko badla mein disturb hi kar raha hon.. (looking towards his seat) yah seat bhi app hi ki innayat hai.. ticket ka pasa jo app na diya hain..tu isay app ka khilaf kasa istemal kar sakta hon.. (smiley tone) wasa koi masla nai.. mera zyada tar train ka Safar Train ka darwaza pa khara rah ka he guzra hain.. muja adat hai.. record hai mera..App sakoon sa soa jayo.. abi nai disturb karon ga main app… _saying so he left the cabin.. Where Abhijeet was sitting at his place.. Now feeling bad abt Daya…_

 _Here Daya moves towards his Record place but before he could open the door of train cabin.. Train speed suddenly starts decreasing and then in few minutes it completely stop working..In more than half hour its declared that due to some problem Train stops working.. Peoples were looking totally frustrated from this situation so they starts moving down from the train.. walking here and there..it was totally dark around due to night and they can find different fields around only.._

Girl (talking to her family): kye yaar, lag he nahin raha ka bhai ki shadi ka liya jaa raha hain.. itna lamba safer aur uss mein bhi yah sab.. Plan ka tickets time sa arrange kar lata tu yah sab na hota…

Another Girl: how boring yaar.. lag raha hai ka hum larka wala hain.. aur shadi karna jaa raha hain.. ufff…. (looking towards Dholak in Girl's hand) aur yah Dholak la ayi ho tum yahen.. kon bajaya ga isay aur kye fayda ab iska.. yah train tu huma time sa nai poonchana wali.. kahin bhi…

 _Whole family was looking totally disappointed.. they all sat down on ground with really off mood… Daya who was standing just beside them and listning all this.. looks towards all sad faces and then towards Dholak.._

Daya: wasa zarori tu nahin ka ab yahen hain app sab tu celebrate nai kar sakta…

 _Family attention moves towards him.._

Girl: matlab…?

Daya : matlab yah ka app sab yahen bhi Dholki baja sakta hain.. Gana gaa sakta hain.. and what abt Antakshari..?

Girl (in excitement): wow.. and what abt dance..?

Daya (smile): Exactly.. aur itna sara log bhi..

Lady (belongs to that family): Great idea.. chalu sab do team bana lata hain jaldi sa.. aur tum beta.. tumara naam

Daya (instantly): Daya..

Lady: haan Daya beta tum na yah idea diya hai tu start bhi tum he karo ga…

Daya: Fine anty.. no Problem.. (then he looks towards Abhijeet who was still sitting on his seat, he went near to train window) App bhi ayen ga kye humara sath...?(Abhijeet face expressions were enough for him to get his reply) Oops Galat sawal.. sorry... betha rahiya yahin.. Enjoy...

 _And they all distributed in two teams.. so many people's from passenger also joins them.. and soon Antakshri starts with the most famous wedding song ever…Daya starts singing first…_

 **LAA JAYEN GAA, LAA JAYEN GAA**

 **DIL WALA DULANIYAN LAA JAYEN GAA…**

 **RAH JAYEN GAA, RAH JAYEN GAA….**

 **GHER WALA DHAKTA RAH JAYEN GA….**

Daya: Next Ga saa….

Girl (instantly): **GAYA JAA GAYA JAA MAAN KA GEET GAYA JAA…**

 _And soon they all starts dancing too. In no time, Daya starts mingling with all of them.. like he is also part of their family.. everyone was dancing and enjoying.. while Daya was not dancing much and everyone forced him to dance as wel..bcz his singing quality was really well…_

Girl: Arey Daya tum naach kyun nahin raha.. look itna acha gaata ho.. Dance bhi karo na..

Daya: Dakiya.. khali pat main aik he kaam kar sakta hoon.. do do kam mat karwaiya.. abi safer kafi lamba hai..

Girl: arey haan bhook tu muja bhi lag rahi hai…

Lady (from far): bhook tu sabi ko lag rahi hogi.. chalu sab ka pas jo jo hai.. la ayo aur sab mil bant kar kah lata han…

 _And in that way they all starts passing the time.. Eating, singing and dancing.. but Still Abhijeet was at his place inside the train.. Daya was looking at him again and again.. but always he found him at his place.. while Abhijeet was looking towards Daya only.. how he was giving happiness to all.. how much he was right that where he go he found Friends.. bcz of his such friendly nature and behavior… Abhijeet stood up and comes outside.. Daya looks at him and smiles…_

Daya: Finally app na apni seat ki jaan chor hi di… fikar naa kariya kahen baag nai jaya gi app ki seat…aiya join us…kuch kah lijiya.. safar kafi lamba hai..

Abhijeet (Same silent mood): No thanks… (looking around) aur muja yah sab pasand nai…

Daya: Arey kye pasand nai.. yah pasand nai.. wo pasand nai.. look at me.. (rising his collar) kasa kush rahta hoon.. aur dako yahen sab.. sab he kitna acha dost ban gaya hain mera.. aur app ho jab sa aya ho wasa he wahen betha ho.. naa ksi sa bolna na hansna.. wasa.. app ko hansana ata bhi hai kye..? (Abhijeet looks at him in anger) nai ata.. hmm.. chalen ayen ajj ap ko hansana sikhata hain pher.. come.. let's dance..

 _And he hold his arm and starts dragging him..Abhijeet was continually trying to take out his hand from Daya's grip and also asking to stop.. but Daya was not listening to him… he was in complete jolly mood…_

Abhijeet: hey choro mera hath… muja nai…

Daya: kye nai.. kabi tu hansana ki shuruat karna hogi naa.. tu ajj sa kyun nai..?

 _Daya moves with him towards all.. where all were finding a Song start with Saa… all looks at Daya…_

Boy: Arey Daya bhai tum kahan gaya tha.. Saa sa gana bolo na.

Daya (looks at Abhijeet in smile): ab main nahin.. yah gayen ga Saa sa gana.. (winks to all) ina hansna sikana hain huma…

Girl (funny tone): what.. ? ina hansna nai ata.. iss main kon si muskil baat hai.. aiya aiya sir.. hum app ko hansna sikhata han.. come and dance with us…

Daya: come let's dance… and smile..

 _Daya looks at Abhijeet with smile.. where Abhijeet was looking at him with anger.. he jerks his hand and takes out his hand from Daya's hand grip…_

Abhijeet: shut up…

 _Everyone became silent..where Daya was looking totally shocked.. Abhijeet was looking so much in anger.._

Abhijeet: Maazak banana laya ho mera yahen..?

Daya (nodded no with shocking expressions): nai.. main tu

Abhijeet (Really angry): shut up… I said just shut up.. thori help kye kar di tumari.. tum tu sar pa chari he chari ja raha ho.. (Daya's head down) kab sa smjha raha hon.. par tum mera peecha chorna ka naam he nai laa raha ho.. hanso khelo jo marzi hai karo, my foot… (pointed finger towards him) I m telling u I don't like such life.. then why are u behind me…?

Daya (really embarrassed): I m.. sorry

Abhijeet: no sorry.. u knw why.. kyun ka tuma iss shabd ka matlab he nai malom.. tum bas apni life jeeta ho.. duniya ko aur sab ko apni nazer sa dhakta ho.. yah smjhna ki koshish hi nai karta.. naa kar sakta ho ka har koi tumara jasa nai ho sakta… kyun ka har ksi ki life tumara jasi nai hoti.. (Daya looks at him) unki life mein problems ho sakta hain.. bht sara unsorted problems.. jo una hansna nai da sakta..par tuma kye.. tuma tu sirf apna hansna bolna aur khelna sa matlab hai.. so karo jo maan mein aya karo.. but atleast dosron ko takleef mat do.. (he folded his both hands in front of him in anger) mahf karo muja…peecha choro mera..

 _Saying so he left the place and moves back on his seat.. where all were looking totally silent.. Daya looks towards all and just uttered a Sorry in whispering tone and went on other side and stands there quietly… After some time, Train also starts working.. so passengers starts moving back on their cabins and seats.. where Daya silently stands at door of his cabin.. not willing to go back on his seat…_

 _Abhijeet feels it but he stays there on his seat…still looking angry..._

 **AUTHOR's NOTE:**

 _Thank you all dear GUESTS and other readers. I m really thankful to you all for reading it and then for reviewing as well.. I hope u will like this take and found it different as well.. I M waiting for ur precious feedback.. don't forget to review after reading... thanks once again.._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear all Reviewers I m very greatfull to u all.. for reading my story and liking it...**_

 _ **Dear Krittika, I came to know today is ur birthday.. Wishing u a very Happy Birthday dear.. :) As a gift I have nothing.. but I can Dedicate this Chapter or whole story to u.. hopefully u will like it..**_

 _ **once again thanks to all readers for liking my idea and work... now enjoy the story.. !**_

* * *

 **STRANGER'S**

 _Abhijeet was sitting on his seat, while looking quite and more than silent look, seriousness was present on his face.. he was looking absentminded and quite upset too… It was different feeling than before till now he was living.. Passengers were passing from there while passing so many comments abt Abhijeet as…_

Passenger: Acha khasa mahol kharab kar diya.. hans kheal rahay tha sab..

Another Passenger: bechara ki itni beiziti kar di.. kye kah raha tha woh.. uss na tu bhala ka he socha..

One more: bhala ka tu zamana he nai raha bae.. bechara ka moun Dhaka tha kasa latak gaya…

 _Abhijeet was hearing everything, different voices were coming from the different seats present behind his seat or passenger present on other seats of the same cabin.. but soon Peoples became busy in their own talks and works.. Abhijeet was still there with upset feelings.. Still Daya was there at his place.. Soon Slow Rain started and rain drops starts falling over Abhijeet's face.. he felt bad abt Daya.. he stood up but then sat back with "MUJA KYE" look… Time was passing and he starts feeling bore.. Yes, he feels that this Quietness is pinching him.. he starts missing something but what..? he does not realized.. but he was restless..was again and again looking towards the empty seat of Daya.._

 **LAFZON SA JO THA PARA…**

 **KHALIPAN KO JO BHARA….**

 **KUCH TU THA TERA MERA DERMIYAAN….**

 **BENAAM RISHTA WOH….**

 **BECHAIN KARTA JO….**

 **HO NAA SAKA JO BEYAANNN….?**

 _Time was passing as per it's rule.. Seconds converted into minutes and minutes into hours.. but still he was at his place.. now rain was fast.. he covered his cabin window and then his eyes falls on Empty seat, present in front of him was little wet due to rain drops.. Unknowingly, he takes out his handkerchief and cleans it.. but Why..? he asked this question from himself too.. but by ignoring his feelings he again sat down on his seat after attaching his head with head rest and closes his eyes too.. he tries to sleep bcz it was 12 of mid night..and everyone in the train was now sleeping or trying to sleep.. he closes his eyes in order to sleep but unknowingly he starts thinking abt Daya.. one after the other his sad and embarrassed face was coming in front of his eyes..which was biggest hurdle between his sleep.. he opens his eyes with small jerk.. he was not understanding abt his inner feelings.. why this Man was effecting on him..? why he could not stop himself to think abt this Person to whom he just met in the morning.. he just passes a single day with him.. then why? This man making him restless.. ? why his sadness effecting over him.? when he does not agrees with his thoughts and acts.. ? he closes his eyes again but within seconds he again opens his eyes and just stood up and went towards Daya in irritation…_ _he found him still standing beside door of the cabin.. his hairs and face was little wet.. bcz half of door opens and rain was coming inside through it..Daya was still looking outside..he feels Abhijeet's presence but does not looks behind towards him... Abhijeet forward his hand and was abt to touch his shoulder but stops in mid…_

 **NAATA YAH AB TOD DOON…?**

 **YAH PHER YUHEN CHOR DON…DERMIYAAAN….?**

 _He turns to move back with…_

Abhijeet: Ander aye jayo… yahen khara rahna ki zarorat nai hai… (he found no movement in Daya so turns towards him again, who was still showing his back to him) Look.. (tough tone) ager tum Sorry jasa kuch expect kar raha ho.. tu main yahen asa kuch kahna nai aya hoon…(still Daya does not looks at him back or give back him any kind of response) teak hai.. khara raho yahen.. muja koi fark nai parta.. _and he just turns to move back on his seat.. but suddenly he feets stops there after listning…._

Daya (Still looking outside): 4 Saal… (Abhijeet turns to him in confusion) 4 saal ka tha jab meri Maa guzar gayi... (Abhijeet was looking at him wearing shock and confused expressions) aik halki sii yaad yah pher Ghuman hai, Maa ki chita ko apna chota chota hathon sa Agni data hua… (Abhijeet was standstill at his place, he was confused why this stranger telling him all this? ) Phr Baapu na shadi kar li aur muja Mera Mama ka pas chor ka chala gaya.. (Daya looks at Abhijeet after turning his half face towards Abhijeet… A strange smile was present on Daya's face) Maa ki zameen harup li Mama na aur muja.. muja Anatashrum chor aya.. (looking at Abhijeet) 7 saal ka tha main.. Smaj gaya tha wo ka ab koi nai pochna ana wala..(he again starts looking outside, now Rain stops and cool wind was only touching Daya's face and drying his face and wet dress too) Aur Main wahen sa Baag nikla… (Abhijeet who was starring train floor now looks at him with shock and mixture of a lots of feelings) Par kismet yah kye kahon. wahen sa ksi Goun ka janana wala ka haath lag gaya Main.. Aur wo muja wapis Orphan house chor aya.. Saath yah sab bhi, yani mera bara mein bhi bata aya ta ka wo mera khas khyal rakh saken aur main pher wahen saa baag na payon..(after few seconds he added in sadly smiley tone) Buht dar lagta tha muja wahen.. (Abhijeet looks at him with painful eyes) Andhera sa.. bhook saa.. meri umer ka koi nahin tha wahen uss samay.. sab bara tha.. muja cherta tha.. pershan karta tha.. aur koi Pochna wala nai.. koi kuch kahna wala nai.. Pehla pehla aik kona mein para rahta tha… pher ayesta ayesta adaat hona lagi… (he laughs at himself, but teary effect was clearly present on this laugh) Mama jee ka pas kon sa laad sa pala bara tha (Abhijeet shell shocked) iss liya adaat parna mein zyada dar nai lagi.. Par Goun ka bechon ka sath khelna ki adat thi.. aur wahen koi bhi nai tha Akalapan bantna wala.. Sahara dana wala.. (childish tone) khelna ka bara maan karta tha mera..

 _Daya looks towards Abhijeet who was just listening to him.. now he stands by side after attaching his back with train wall and starts looking to Abhijeet.. who was just starring his face and listening to him silently…_

Daya (wistfully): sab football khela karta tha wahen Ground mein.. buht bara ground tha (he was looking in air, like he was living same aura) par muja koi nai khilata tha.. aik do bar khela tha Sir ka bolna par.. par sab larkon na nikal diya yah kah kar ka iski height zyada hai aur yah uss waja sa asani sa goal kar ka dosri team ko jita data hai.. (he looks at Abhijeet with smile) bechpan sa he height zyada thi meri… (taking sigh) Kabadi ka bhi buht matches hota tha wahen.. Par meri Sehat (he laughs) shuru sa he bht achi thi.. (A strange smile crept over Abhijeet's lips) buht weak tha main.. aik Makki tak mari nahin jati thi tu kabadi kahan sa khelta.. becha aik Hockey.. aur wo wahen zyada khela nai jata tha.. kyun ka aik he ground tha iss liya wo footbaal players ka liya tha.. Hockey bas jab kabi jaga mila tu khel lo jisa khelna hai… koi team nahin thi..(silent tone) hota hota chup sa he kar gaya main.. (don't know why but Abhijeet heart pinches badly while listning this) Sab ka mazak urrana.. tang karna.. sab sehna lag gaya tha main.. lakien pher ayesta ayesta yah Ehsass hona laga muja ka.. Nai..(Nodded his head in No) Yun zindagii nai beeti jaa sakti… 13 saal ka tha jab muja aik dosra Orphan house mein bej diya gaya… wahen mera jitna buht sara becha tha… aik nayi duniya thi mera liya.. aik naya Ehsaas.. Acha bura sab taran ka log tha wahen.. Par aik cheez.. jo mera sath thi.. Akalapan.. hichkichana.. Sahma hua saa.. sab dakh he jaan jata tha ka yah aik kamzor sa becha hai.. iska sath jo bhi kar lo kuch nahin kahay ga.. tab.. (looks at Abhijeet with strong tone and attitude) tab yah Ehsas hua ka akala ho kar rahna kitna muskil ha.. kitna takleef daa hai… aur yah aik woh cheez thi jo mera liya kabhi nai badlna wali thi.. iss liya muja kudi iss sa muqabla karna tha.. sab ka dhamkana sa, cherna sa, pershan karna sa tang aye chukka tha main.. aik cheez tabi smaj gaya tha main ka jeena hai tu Strong ho ka jeeyo.. warna jeena nai dagi yah duniya.. teachers ko bhi wohi becha pasand ata tha jo strong hain.. aur weak bechon ki traf tu wo dehan he nai data tha.. aur naa he unki baton par ko tawaja.. chaya pher wo kitna Sacha he kyun naa hon aur wo strong becha kitni he hosiyari sa jhoot he kyun na bol raha hon.. (looks at Abhijeet) buht chota tha par tabi yah baat smaj gaya tha ka yun rahon ga tu peecha he rah jayon ga.. koi meri help karna nai ana wala.. muja kudi apni help karna para gi.. aur tab sa maine kud ko change karna shuru kar diya..

Daya (suddenly changes in innocent look and tone): jawab dana shuru kiya.. jitna bhi dar lag raha ho yah dikana shuru kar diya ka muja tu dar he nai lag raha.. jitna bhi rona aye raha ho main Roya nai.. (abhijeet was really looking at him with teary smile) jitna mayoos hua life saa yahi show kiya ka I m very hopefull.. aur sirf hopefull he kyun Main yah kar he longa.. Strong ban kar khara raha... kud ko bhi himmat dilie asa he aur dosron ko bhi himmat data.. bas asa he jeena start kar diya maine.. aur jeeta jeeta kab asa jeena ki Adaat par gayi malom he nai hua.. (he looks at him) 15 saal ki age ka bad sa Orphan age sa bahr jana allow hota tha..uss sa pehla bas bara bechon yah teachers ka sath he jaa pata tha..15 saal ki age mein bahr akala jana shuru kiya maine.. tab sa logon sa asa he mila mein.. asa he strong ban kar..aur bas asa he bara ho gaya main…

 _A meaningful silence was present between two.. No one was be able to break that silence.. Abhijeet was totally quite.. when he heard again.._

Daya: 17 saal ka tha jab.. jan Pricinpal Mukash na muja apna cabin mein bula kar batya ka Main kon hon.. kahen sa hon.. (Abhijeet looks at him, while Daya was looking outside with blank face..his face was wet again bcz rain was again started) uno na muja batya ka kab main kasa kis Orphan house mein aya kahen sa.. aur pher kasa wahen sa baaga aur mera Goun ka ksi admi na muja dhak liya aur peehchan liya aur kasa wo wapis muja chor aya aur usi na mera bara mein batya aur yah kaha ka jab main bara ho jayon tu muja mera Mama jee aur meri Maa ki zameen ka bara mein batya jaya.. taka main apna haq laa sakon.. Principal na muja sab batya aur sath he sath yah bhi kaha ka ab kuch he months bad main 18 saal ka ho jayon ga.. pher wo muja Orphan house mein nai rak payen ga as per Rules.. iss liya muja abi sa apna liya koi kaam aur rahna ka tikkana dondna hoga.. (suddenly his tone volume really goes minimum) Tab asa laga jasa mera Sar par Pahar toot para ho.. uss din dikawa ki yah strong nature mera kuch kam nai ayi.. (Abhijeet was really looking at him with strange look, like he can guess what he goes through on that time) Kuch months.. aur pher main kahan jayon ga.. ? (looks at Abhijeet with same fear and helpless gesture which he lived on that time and added in one breath, showing his fear) akhir meri umer he kye thi..? janta he kye tha main iss duniya ka bara mein..? kon raka ga muja.. kahen jayon ga..? koi intazam ho paya ga bhi yah nai..? aur ager nai.. tu kye karon ga..? (taking a breath and then added in sad tone) buht dar gaya tha uss din.. aik dum chup chap sa ho gaya tha pehla ka jasa.. pora do roz.. Room sa bahr tak nai nikla.. naa kuch khaya peeya.. Behosh ho gaya tha main.. (Abhijeet looks at him with painful eyes) aur malom ha jab hosh aya tub bhi kud ko asa he akala paya.. (painful smile appears on his face) hosh bhi kudi sa aye gaya tha muja.. hosh mein lana wala, do gont pani pilana wala bhi koi nai tha mera ass pas..ksi na Dhaka bhi hoga tu dhak kar undakha kar diya hoga.. (taking sigh) tab zindagii ka aik aur sabaq seekha Maine.. ka kuch bhi ho jaya.. chaya Marna wala bhi honga tb bhi koi nai ana wala mera pas.. muja bechana.. muja tu shaid apni Chita ko bhi kudi Agni dana para gi.. (Abhijeet just closes his eyes, where Daya continues while ignoring his feelings) iss liya khali haath bethna sa kuch nai ho paya gaa.. muja jana hoga.. nikalna hoga iss duniya mein.. face karna hoga.. bas bht jee liya chup ka.. ab mein bara ho gaya hoon.. ab bahr ki duniya ko jeena ka waqt aye gaya hai.. Yah Hansana khelna, logon mein ghul mil jana.. (looks at Abhijeet with smile) yah maine iss duniya mein nikal kar seekha hai.. warna pehla yah nahin ata tha muja… (Abhijeet moves his gaze away, he was not be able to meet his gaze with Daya at the moment) kasa tasa tikhana doonda aur kam bhi.. aik Chaya wala ka pas.. raat mein bus stop sa kuch fasla par wo raat ka samay tehla lagata tha.. usay aik Larka chiya tha aur muja raat ka liya tikhana.. bas wohi meri pehli manzil thi… Pehla Kadum iss duniya mein… din main bus ka conductor ban kar rahta aur raat mein chaya ka tehla par.. Jab thora pasa jama kar liya aur thori smaj bhi aye gayi tu Apna goun gaya.. Mama jee ka pas..bht stupid tha main (he smiles on his stupidity).. seeda jaa kar apni zameen ka mutalba kar diya.. aur pher mera Mama aur mama ka beton na jo muja marna shuru kiya aur seeda goun ka bahr chor ka gaya… (he was continually smiling, while Abhijeet was looking at him with amazement) pora hafta bar tu mein aik sarkari hospital mein barti raha.. najana kon chor gaya tha..? teak hona ka bad wapis gaya wohi apni chaya wala tehla par.. wahen usay sab batya.. uss na muja Sarkari tor tareeka batya.. main wapis goun gaya aur wahen ki Police choki mein jaa kar sab bata diya.. Police wala saath la kar muja Mama jee ka gher chala gaya aur sari baat unka samna rakhi..una wapis muja dhak kar bht gusa aya par police ka rahta wo kuch kar nai sakta tha.. uno na sara Papers dika diya.. aur tu aur Gawah bhi laa diya.. itna salon mein Zameen apna naam par karna ka paka intazam kar rakha tha Mama jee na… uno na yah sabit kar diya ka meri Maa koi thi he nahin.. wo bas aik he beta tha apna Maa Baap ka.. aur main koi unki behan ka beta bhi nahin.. aur mera pas kye tha yah prove karna ka liya ka main kon hoon..? bas khali haath tha.. uno na yah sab kah kar aur khali haath kar diya... (Abhijeet heart really pinches with those helpless words of Daya) Police wala na muja do sunien aur wahen sa chala gaya.. Pher pehla maine Mama jee ki minten ki.. una batya ka mera pas kuch bhi nai hai..wo mera sath asa na Karen.. plz meri zameen yah meri zameen ka badla thora pasa da daan muja.. wo bht hansa mujh par aur pher meri baiziti ki sab goun walon ka samna..aur dhamki bhi di mera pas aye kar ka ager ab ki bar aya tu pechli bar tu zinda bej diya tha wapis.. ab yah galti nai doorayen ga.. bas pher mera Mama jee sa jagra ho gaya.. Par kye kar sakta tha koi saboot bhi tu nai tha mera pas.. chup chap chala aya wapis.. aur iss duniya main apna liya tikana dondna mein lag gaya.. kabhi yahen dikha khaya tu kabhi wahen.. dikha khata khata he waqt beet gaya kab.. (looks towards Abhijeet with blank eyes) malom nahin..

Daya (looking at Abhijeet, who was looking at him too): Muja humesha sa yahi lagta aya ka ager app kamzor dikho ga.. apna dukh ko, ghum ko, aur khas kar ka tanhaie ko show karo ga tu yah duniya ap ko for granted lagi.. sab maren ga, fayda uttyen ga aur pank danga.. koi app ka dukh ko dard ko smja ga nai.. Mazak urreyan ga sirf.. haath nai barhayen ga app ki aurh.. aur Sahara.. (sadly smiles) Sahara jasa word tu iss world mein exist he nai karta.. isi liya sab ko yah dikhata aya hoon ka main buht Ameer (rich) hoon.. mera pas bht pasa hai.. (he smiles sadly) mera buht bara Parivaar hai. Jina mera buht Parwah hai.. kyun..? taka yah sab sun kar koi muja akala aur lavaris na smjha.. koi mera fayda utthana ka bara mein na socha.. kud sa sab ko door rakhna ka liya yah Attitude apnaya hua hai bas… taka koi mera kareeb aye kar meri sachie naa jaan paya… mera iss hansta muskurata chehra ko dhak yah smjha ka jo main kahta hoon woi sach hai.. main tu bara kush hoon apni life sa..kyun naa hon.. itna pasa hai, pariwar hai.. sab hai.. tu hona chiya kush bhi muja..sab yahi smjhen bas mera bara mein..(his flow of words breaking and he starts looking downward) koi.. koi mera iss hansta muskurata chehra ka peecha ka Sach na jaan paya….bas issi liya asa jeeta hoon..asa he… (totally helpless tone)bas…

 _A Complete silence was present on that small place.. only train voice was coming in their ears.. both were looking totally silent.. Abhijeet have nothing to say.. just nothing to say.. he was feeling so different after hearing all this.. he can't name his feelings and thoughts.. they were just standing there, living with their own thoughts.. when suddenly with jerk, Daya falls on Abhijeet.. who holds him instantly… Daya looks at him and stands again properly…_

Daya (looks at him): thank.. (moving his gaze away) Thank you…

Abhijeet (Coming out from trance): tum .. tum yah sab..(Daya looks at him) muja.. (Unknowingly) muja kyun bata raha ho..

Daya (smiles little bit): Ajj tak.. jahen bhi main raha hon.. sab sa he dosti hui hai.. sab na Acha he kaha hai muja..sab he hansa hain meri waja sa.. App .. (looks at him) App wo pehla shaks han jino na muja yah kaha hai ka maine.. Maine una takleef di hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him) Ajj pehli bar life mein asa kuch suna hai tu Janjor gaya hon ander tak.. (Abhijeet was now looking disturb, Daya looks at him) app soch raha hon ga ka maine ap ko yah sab kyun batya..?iss sab ka liya tu main app sa just sorry bhi kah sakta tha.. malom hai ajj tak ksi ko apna sach nai batya.. kabhi socha bhi nahin.. pher aik Ajnabi ko kyun.. ? kyun ka app ko asa jeeta dhak kar laga muja ka kahin na kahin app bhi usi dor sa guzar raha hain jis sa main.. aur meri iss life style sa (Pointed finger towards him) App ka liya aik galat Example set ho rahi hai..jo apki life ko shaid aur galat rukh da dagi.. wo bhi meri waja sa.. Aik.. aik waja aur bhi hai.. (he looks at Abhijeet who was looking at him in questioning) iss safar ka bad ap ka mera rasta alag hain..(Don't know why but Abhijeet feels not gud) App na meri itni maded ki aur main.. main ap ko he itni takleef da gaya.. yah baat mujsa dijust nai ho paa rahi.. yah shaid..aur shaid mein yah sab ksi sa kahna bhi chata tha.. shaid main bhi ksi sa sab share karna chata tha..iss jhoot ko jeeta jeeta aur kahta kahta thak sa gaya tha (looks at him) jis ki kud ki zindagii aik Takleef ho.. wo ksi ko kye takleef dana chaya ga janab..mera sach janana ka bad shaid app ko di hui takleef kam ho.. shaid app yah smaj saken ka jo kud takleef sehta hai wo ksi aur ko takleef dana ka soch bhi nai sakta.. (Abhijeet head down after hearing this)...

Abhijeet (looking sad): wo main.. (don't finding words to console this person, who really hurts with his words) mera kahna ka matlab.

Daya (cuts him politely): sab ka jeena ka apna apna tareeka hai.. kuch log (looking aside) apna ghumon ka parchar kar ka sab ko kud sa door rakh kar jeeta hain.. (Abhijeet looks at him) aur kuch log zindagii ko jeena ka dikawa kar ka.. bas apni apni situations hain.. apna apna jeena ka dang…

 _Daya looks at Abhijeet, who was already looking at him.. both starts starring each other…_

 **BENAAM RISHTA WOH….**

 **BECHAIN KARTA JO…**

 **HO NA SAKA JO BEYAINNN….**

Daya : I m sorry.. (Abhijeet was like, he want to say no) meri waja sa ap ko jo bhi takleef hui uska liya.. bas iss SAFAR tak ki baat hai.. pher app apna rasta aur main apna.. (With smiley tone and face) pher main app ko pershan nai karon ga…karna tu abi bhi nai chahta tha par bas.. najana kasa.. par ab aga.. aga nai asa hoga.. _Saying so he goes back towards his seat and silently sat there.. Leaving Abhijeet standstill who was trying to get that how his one word "Takleef" hurts a person a lot that he reminds his whole hurtful life..he closes his eyes and then looks outside.. After taking a deep breath he moves back on his seat… where he found Daya sitting quietly on his seat and looking outside the window.. Abhijeet too sat down on his seat.. Now no doubt he was looking ashamed on his act.. he can never ever think that behind this Jolly and happy face there is such big reality hidden…Time was passing and both was there with complete silence.._

Abhijeet (looking at Daya): Sorry.. (Daya looks at him in shock, Abhijeet nodded his head in YES) maine tumari help ki.. us sab ka yah matlab nai ka tum mera hisab sa raho.. har insan ka jeena ka apna style hai.. ksi ko yah muja uss par point out karna ka koi haq nahin.. muja..(looking downward) muja wo sab nai bolna chiya tha tum sa..

Daya (Smiles): aur muja.. (Abhijeet looks at him) muja bhi wo sab nai karna chiya tha bina ap ki marzi ka.. ap na sach kaha hum jo bhi karen, jasa bhi jeeyan..huma ksi aur ko uss mein shamil nai karna chiya..uski marzi ka khilaf jaa kar force nai karna chiya.. I m sorry too.. it was my mistake.. Par iska bad.. iska bad app ko meri waja sa koi problem nai hogi.. main pori koshish karon ga jab tak yah safer hai aik sath meri waja sa ap ko aur problem na ho…aur uska bad tu apko dikhon gab hi nai… _and he starts looking outside…_

Abhijeet changing the environment): aur mera pasa…?

Daya (looks at him in shock): App ko tu .. (normal tone) pasa chiya he nai tha naa wapis..?

Abhijeet (still starring him) lakien tuma tu dana tha na..

Daya (Smiles meaningfully): don't worry.. Daya. kabi ksi ka hisab nahin rakhta…

 _Unknowingly Abhijeet smiles on this… Daya looks at him in shock…_

Abhijeet (smiling): Attitude.. hmm..?

 _Daya smiles and nodded his head in yes… he was looking embarrassed…_

 **DERMIYAN DERMIYAAN…**

 **DERMIYAAN DERMIYAANNNN…**

 **KUCH TU THA TERA MERA DERMIYAAANNNNN…**

Daya (after a moment he looks at Abhijeet): wasa.. (Abhijeet looks at him) wasa app hansta hua acha lagta hain…

 _Abhijeet looks at him in shock.. he really realized that he actually smiles few minutes ago.. and still smile was present on his face.. he instantly changes his gesture and turns into same serious look.. where Daya added again.._

Daya: muskurata raha karen…(Abhijeet looks at him) life itni bhi buri cheez nai..

 _Abhijeet meet his gaze with him and then turns his gaze away…_

Abhijeet: aur tum.. tum bhi asa he rahna.. yuhen hansta muskurata acha lagta ho.. wasa sad sad nai..

Daya: Excuse me.. (Abhijeet looks at him with confusion) ayesta boliya.. Raaz ki baat hai ksi ko pata nai chalni chiya.. warna mera Iklota Varis hona ka kye bana ga..

Abhijeet looks at him and nodded his head in disappointment with smile present on his face.. while Daya again added in same jolly mood..

Daya: aur rahi baat hansna muskurana ki.. (rising his shirt collar) tu wo tu main asa he rahon ga.. arey bhai apna aik Fanda hai life ko jeena ka.. hum tu wasa he jeeya ga...

Abhijeet (nodded): Hmmm

 _Daya smiles at him and then attaches his head with head rest relaxly and closes his eyes…he was looking tired and was looking sleepy too.. it was 3:00 am of night… but Abhijeet was still awaken.. he was again and again looking towards Daya's face…observing his expressions and matching it with his real life…he was still looking in amazement that how this stranger comes in his life , and how by telling his story he made a relation with him… Yes, there was one thing common between the two.. and that is LONLINESS.. both were living the same life but with different styles and thoughts.. Now, Abhijeet was aware of these facts… and Daya had already this idea abt Abhijeet bcz of his rough and tough attitude and behaviour..that's why he was treating him like this.._

 **OH IT'S A SPECIAL FEELING…**

 **THESE MOMENTS BETWEEN US…**

 **HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT YOU….**

 _Starring his face and thinking abt all these things.. he closes his eyes.. there were new feelings present on his mind now.. it were totally different then those feelings which were present in the start of that day…_

 **NEXT MORNING :**

 _Next, Morning Abhijeet open his eyes…sunlight was falling over his face and hitting his eyes continually.. he opens his eyes with difficulty.. his face was on windows side.. facing outside.. he looks around and found empty cabin.. Passengers were passing from there..coming In and Out from the cabin.. then he looks outside and found Train stopped at next Station… he starches his body and relaxes a bit and looks around but no one was present around.. he was abt to get up to went outside but he found a paper present beside him on his seat having wrist watch over it… he grabs that watch in his hand with confusion and looks it carefully and then starts reading that paper after taking it in his hands.._

Abhijeet (reading paper): Thank you very much Abhijeet jee.. App na meri buht help ki..Ajj tak ksi na bhi, kabi meri iss taran bina kuch pocha.. kuch kahay help nahin ki meri.. app wo pehla insan hain jino na bilkul niqpaksh ho ka meri help ki..Sach mein ajj realize hua ka iss duniya main Acha log bhi hain.. jo apka Mazak nahin urata.. ap ka sach janana ka bad ap ka fayda nahin utthata.. jo bhi ksi suwarath ka apki maded karta hain.. App bht acha insan hain.. malom nai meri iss baat pa app yaqeen Kar payen ga yah nahi..? buht jhoot bola haina maine app sa.. Par kal raat apni kahani sunana k bad shaid ab app mera kahay par yaqeen kar payen.. Sach mein app na buht kiya hai mera liya.. meri jaan bechie aur pher muja ticket laa kar diya.. itna kon karta hai ksi ka liya ajj ka zamana mein..? Mera pas ap ko dana ka liya kuch tha nahin.. tu socha aik hansi da doon.. par wo bhi nai kar paya… Jana sa pehla Bye bolna chata tha.. (Abhijeet became shocked after reading this, he instantly looks around once again but found Daya no where.. then again he starts reading the paper) par app soa raha tha.. aur main pher sa aik bar kuch bol kar app ki nened disturb nai kar sakta tha.. (Abhijeet could feel his smiley tone while writing this.. he can imagin his boyish grin which must be present on his face while writing this) Thank you Abhijeet jee.. thank you for everything.. and Sorry too for what I did.. kyun ka jis insan na meri itni help ki.. main usay..usay kuch acha nai da sakta tu, hurt karna ka tu soch bhi nai skata… Mera pas ticket ka liya pasa nahin hain App ko dana ka liya.. iss liya yah Watch diya jaa raha hoon.. (Abhijeet looks towards the watch in shock and then he remembers that he saw it in Daya's wrist) 200 rupee tu aye he jayen ga shaid.. (Abhijeet could hear his laughs, which must be escaped from his mouth while writing this) kye malom.. ksi na di thi.. kud ka liya kabhi kuch khareeda nai asa tu malom bhi nai ka kye keemat hogi bechta samay.. bas mera pas aur kuch tha nai dana ko..aur dana bhi zarori tha.. Woh kye haina.. Daya ksi ka hisab nai rakhta… chalta hoon… Bye.." from Daya. A Stranger"…

 _Abhijeet just folded the paper and looks towards the watch.. he was totally silent.. then he looks towards the passenger who was just passing from there.._

Abhijeet: bhai sahab suniya..? (man stops there) train ruka station pa kitna samay hua hai…?

Man: yahi kuch 20 minute hua hon ga..

 _Abhijeet nodded and just moves out instantly and starts looking around for Daya.. so many passengers were there.. hustle and bustle..he was just running here and there.. looking for Daya.. but he was not there.. That stranger left after giving a big and new lesson to his life.. he just left by learning him a new lesson.. that YES, u can't change ur life.. the reality and reasons of ur life..but u can change the method of living at least.. like Daya did.. instead of showing a weak and roud person urself.. u can be a fun loving guy… It's true that it's difficult to change.. and it's not possible in all cases.. but atleast u can try… ? Atleast u can smile..? Abhijeet looks towards the watch and a small smile crept on his lips while remembering…_

" _Wasa app hansta hua acha lagta hain…"_

 **AANKHON MEIN TERA SAYAA…**

 **CHAHON TU HO NA PAYAA…**

 **YADOON SA TERI FASILAAAA….**

 _Abhijeet again looks around in the search of Daya.. but he knows well that he left.. but still last time he tries that may be he found him somewhere.. but why..? he was a stranger and just a passenger like others..but nope he was more than just a Stranger.. Abhijeet took a deap breath and moves back towards his seat…_

 **JAKA BHI TUN NA JAYA…**

 **TEHRA TUN DIL MEIN HAYAAA…**

 **HASRAT SAA BAN KA KYUN BHALA…?**

 **BENAAM RISHTA WOH…**

 **BECHAIN KARTA JO….**

 **HONA SAKA JO BEYAINAAA….**

 **DERMIYAAANNNN…..**

 _He was walking towards his seat , while looking backward again and again…_

 **DERMIYAAN DERMIYAAAN..**

 **DERMIYAAN DERMIYAAN….**

 _he was still starring that watch when he heard a voice..he looks towards the source of that voice.. A small boy was standing having tea cattle with disposable glasses in his small hands and asking for tea.._

Small boy: Sahab aik cup chae don kye...?

 _Abhijeet smiles and then nodded his head in yes.. while ruffling his hairs.._ _boy made a tea cup for him and forwarded his hand towards him..Abhijeet was just starring his hand like waiting for something to happen again.. he looks around and then looks back towards boy hand.. who was asking.._

Boy: sahib chae lo naa.. muja aga bhi jana hai..

 _Abhijeet grabs the tea glass in his hand and give him money.. Boy just left and Abhijeet realized that now nothing will happen like before.. now no one will come back while fighting with goons.. he takes a sip and just attaches his head with head rest.. And Train just started towards it's next station.. towards it's next destination.._

 **KUCH TU THA TERA MERA DERMIYAAN...**

( _The End)_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**_

 _Hope u guys like it… don't forget to tell me how was it… thanks for all Reviews..plz r n r.._


End file.
